Adrielle
}} Adrielle is a retired pirate on the Cerulean, Emerald, Meridian, Ice, Jade and Opal Oceans. Adrielle was also a player-artist, and a member of the island design team. She also enjoyed participating in and running events on the Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates Forums, and was a player-administrator of Yppedia (as Addyrielle). Achievements Biography Adrielle had been playing Puzzle Pirates since February 12, 2006. After becoming addicted the game after a few days of playing, Adrielle soon convinced three members of her real-life family (Kecapmanis, Ellenya and Jollyrob) to join the game, as well. Adrielle was originally from the Viridian Ocean, but soon began to travel to other oceans in the Puzzle Pirates world. She now plays everywhere, but Meridian is where most of her items reside. ;History: Adrielle started on the Viridian Ocean, where she joined the crew Hell Avengers on her second night of playing the game. She was recruited for this crew from the dock. During her first few months of playing, Adrielle quickly worked her way up through the ranks of the Hell Avengers crew. She was appointed as the crew's captain when the previous captain, Lenna, left the game in September, 2006. Adrielle was also made queen of the flag, Jewelled Seas, at this time. During the first few years of Adrielle's captaincy, the Hell Avengers crew was strong, and its members were all good friends who enjoyed pillaging together. Adrielle's favorite quotes included the Hell Avengers battle cries of "mash much rich ships", and "team and mash". She could usually be found pillaging the seas of Viridian Ocean with her crew, proudly shouting these phrases before each melee. During these early years of her pirate career, if Adrielle was not pillaging, she was usually in Atlantis, at the Cursed Isles, or stalking the job offers on the notice board - eagerly watching for Atlantis and Cursed Isles trips to appear. As queen of the flag Jewelled Seas, Adrielle expanded the number of royals and titled members, believing that the extra hard work of some members needed to be rewarded. Jewelled Seas went on to be successful in several event blockades, claiming a victory on November 8, 2006. However, gradually, real-life commitments forced many of the old members of the crew and flag away from the game, and the number of members slowly dwindled. This newfound lack of crew-mates led Adrielle to finally leave the crew that she had been in for more than four years, and to go in search of greener pastures. In late 2011, Adrielle handed the captaincy of Hell Avengers, and the rule of Jewelled Seas, over to her long-time senior officer and first mate, Ellenya. Adrielle then joined the crew Eye of Harmony as a senior officer. However, she soon became extremely unhappy with her new crew and flag, and left to create a new crew with her friend from the Malachite Ocean, Snowimp. This crew is called Hug the Hippy, and was named for Nemesis (who believes that people who hug are hippies) and Apollo (who loves to hug). Following the ocean merge in early 2012, Adrielle was moved to the newly-formed Meridian Ocean. There, she sailed with the Hippy Huggers, and had recently discovered a new obsession with shoppe labor puzzles. During May, 2012, Adrielle decided that it was time to hang up her pirate hat and leave the oceans. Events run * Was a guest host, or "minion of stout heart" during the December Daily Doodles 2011 * Ran The Trinket Monster Mash * Guest hosted Poker Parties with Nemesis (along with Kecapmanis and Ellenya) on August 29, 2011 * CHANGE THE LEOPARD'S SPOTS! * People's Choice Easter Eggs! 2011 (as Eggrielle) * Love & Luck: An Ode! * Hat the Un-hatted! * Spring Fashion Event! * Art for the Arty * Fight Circle: Elder Series (Event coordinator) * People's Choice Easter Eggs! 2010 (as Eggrielle) * Make Adrielle a Clock! Win Prizes! * Section Four (TWILIGHT): Werewolf (part of the Gothic Dawning series events) * Amazinaddy's Mystery Present SF/Rumble Challenge! * Amazin' Adrielle's Art Ask! * Viridian's A4 Creativity Challenge (Event co-runner) * Recreate My Holiday Snaps!!! Adrielle has also been a volunteer judge for events including: * The Lesser-Spotted Fishheadred * Seuss it Up! * Musical Pirates * Is Rainbow a Colour? * McImp's McQuickie mini event: Create Forculus an Avatar Art and creative writing One of Adrielle's favorite pastimes (often while waiting for Sea Monster Hunt ships to job enough people and set sail) was creating art. She frequently entered art and creative writing contests on the Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates Forums. She sometimes won, and always had fun trying to create the best entry that she could. Adrielle's unique art style, bright colors, and cute animations were popular among players on the forums, where she often created avatars for other forum users (her most recent free avatar thread can be found here). Some examples of Adrielle's avatars and art are shown here, and some of her creative writing can be read here and here. In-game collections Adrielle liked to collect things, including: *'Pets and familiars:' Adrielle had a menagerie of friendly pets, spanning across several oceans. Her collection can be seen here. Adrielle also owned eight familiars: a serpent (whom she named Sir Hiss), an ippolito (whom she renamed to Bubbles), a monkey named Skipper, an octopus named Sunshine, a monkey named Unimaginable Luck, a parrot named Amazin, a parrot named chocolate, and a parrot named Brilliance (a gift from the lovely Imp) - all on the Meridian Ocean. *'Ships:' Adrielle also liked to collect and rename ships. Her collection of renamed vessels can be seen here. *'Eggs:' Adrielle also collected egg furniture on the Meridian Ocean. A list of the eggs that she currently owns can be viewed here. *'''Trinkets: '''Adrielle collected trinkets on several oceans. She amassed a large variety during her six years of playing Puzzle Pirates, and she was quite proud of them. Adrielle's favorite trinkets were her doll collection, which can be viewed here. In early 2012, Adrielle had amassed so many trinkets that she could no longer find places to store them. She decided to exchange some of them at the trading post for items. Avatars As well as creating art for others, Adrielle also liked both creating avatars for herself, and being the subject of other artists' work. Adrielle accumulated so many lovely avatars that she decided to rotate them, showcasing a different avatar each week. Some of the most recent avatars used by Adrielle on the forums can be viewed below, while a more extensive collection can be viewed here. File:Avatar-Dexla-Adrielle.png|By Dexla File:Avatar-CapnKkatz-EggrielleEasterEggatar.png|By Greylady Image:Avatar-Apollo-Adrielle.png|By Apollo File:Avatar-Ezmerelda M&Snowpixie-Madrielle.gif|By Adrielle, improved by Snowpixie (Imp) File:Avatar-iong-Adrielle2708112.png|By Iong Image:Avatar-Cambiata-Ezmerelda M.png|By Cambiata Image:Avatar-Lizzie-Adrielle.png|By Lizzie (Ravine) Image:Avatar-Butmummy-Adrielle.png|By Butmummy (Aphrodites) Category:Avatar_artists